fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wer mit wem und warum???
thumb|left|290px|GoogleHi, Wie man wohl links sieht geht es in dieser Story um ein heikles Thema was mich echt krass beschäftigt! Ich hab ne Idee und hoffe sie gefällt. Wie immer gilt, sagt mir eure Meinung :) Ansonsten viel Spass beim lesen :) Der Matti :) Finn kaute auf den Fingernägeln, wieso musste er das immer machen wenn er nervös war? Wieso war heute morgen nicht Rachel da gewesen? Sie hätte ihm bestimmt bei der Krawatte helfen können. Jetzt saß er in diesem kalten Vorzimmer und starrte auf die grosse Uhr an der Wand. Das hier musste einfach klappen, es musste einfach. Er überprüfte noch einmal seinen Atem, das Hemd und den Sitz der Krawatte. In diesem Moment ging die seitliche Tür auf und eine ältere Dame stand darin. " Mr. Finn Hudson?" Finn stand wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. " Ja, das bin ich." " Kommen Sie bitte mit, Mr. Schubert erwartet sie." Finn folgte der Frau durch die Tür in den nächsten Raum. Der Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft. New York / 22.30 Uhr / Restaurant "La Bino" Rachel nippte an ihrem Glas Wein. Brody genoss gerade noch das letzte Stück seiner Sahnenachspeise. Er bemerkte Rachels Blick und nahm ihre Hand. " Hey, was ist den los? Du schaust irgendwie als ob dir etwas weh tut?!" " Ach es ist nix, mach dir keine Sorgen Brody!" Sie lächelte ihn an, einen Tick zu sehr gespielt , dass merkte sie sofort. Und auch Brody merkte das ihr Lächeln nicht ehrlich war aber er lies es sich anmerken. Für Rachel, diese tolle Frau würde er noch mehr in Kauf nehmen, so viel war sicher. "Magst du noch ein Glas Wein ?" " Nein, nein. Es genügt. Du musst dich ja nicht in noch mehr Unkosten stürzen, ich habe gesehen was ein Glas davon kostet!" " Mach Dir deswegen keine Sorgen, für Dich ist es mir wert." Jetzt war es Brody der unwahr lächelte, in Wahrheit wurde ihm beim Gedanken an die Rechnung heiß und kalt. Alleine was die Vorspeisen hier kosteten konnte er sonst eine ganze Woche leben! Aber Rachel schwärmet schon seit Wochen von diesem Lokal also musste er einfach mit ihr hier rein. Er bedeute der Bedienung das er zahlen wollte. Boston / 7.30 Uhr "Guten Morgen Herr Hudson, es freut mich das sie zu unserem Team gestossen sind: Darf ich ihnen die anderen Herren hier vorstellen!?" Finn schüttelte mehrere Hände und schaute in lachenden, fordernde Gesichter. Diese Männer erwarteten Ergebnisse von ihm und er musste sie bringen."Also, wir sind der Meinung dass sie für das Gebiet New York, New Jersey und Massachusetts verantworlich sein sollten oder hätten sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?" " Ähh , nein, selbstverständlich nicht." "Gut, dann würde ich sagen sie warten nicht allzulange und machen sich ans Werk, wir haben ja wie sie wissen einen straffen Zeitplan. Und Herr Hudson!" " Ja???!!!" " Immer daran denken, wir nehmen nur die Besten, den Rest kann sich die Konkurrenz holen!" " Geht klar, nur die Besten!" Als Finn das grosse Gebäude in der City verlies war ihm übel zumute. New York City, viel schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können aber er hatte sich nicht getraut nach einem anderen Gebiet zu fragen. Er war ja froh endlich etwas gefunden zu haben. Also dann New York, das Schlimmste zuerst danach konnte es nur besser werden! NYADA / Tanzunterricht Brody schwitzte, es war warm und stickig hier drin aber das genau liebte er. Sein Shirt lag bereits in einer Ecke und so tanzte er Oberkörper frei. Rachel schaute immer wieder verstohlen hinüber obwohl es ein offenes Geheimniss war dass sie und Brody etwas hatten. Aber Rachel war trotzdem immer wieder bei dem Gedanken nicht wohl, nur warum wusste sie nicht. Brody sah gut aus, wusste was er wollte und konnte singen. Eigentlich perfekt. Nach dem Tanztraining gingen beide gemeinsam über den Flur, heute nachmittag hatten sie keinen Unterricht mehr. "Rachel?" " Ja?" " Kann ich dich was fragen?" " Na klar Brody, was gibt es?" " Du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch, seit dem Telefonat vor drei Wochen mit deiner besten Freundin, wie hies sie nochmal?!" " Ahhh du meinst bestimmt Quinn oder?" " Hmm, ja ich glaube. Also was ist los mit dir, du bist immer wieder so abwesend?" " Es ist nichts Brody, versprochen, Quinn hatte mir nur erzählt dass sie es schwer hatte auf der Yale. Da mache ich mir Sorgen halt." " Ok, ich glaube Dir mal. Wie währs, heute Abend Lust auf Kino?" " Ja klar, gerne." Wenn Brody gewusst hätte das Rachel in der Zwischenzeit eine gute Schauspielerin geworden war. Das Telefonat war nicht mit Quinn gewesen. Damals hatte sie unvermittelt Finn angerufen, einfach so um zu fragen wie es ihm geht! Finn Hudson! Geistesabwesend drehte Rachel den Ring an ihrem Finger, den Ring den Finn ihr damals angesteckt und gefragt hatte ob sie ihn heiraten will!!!!! Hyatt Hotel New York City / Zimmer 4566 thumb|left|164px|Google"Mr. Hudson wie hatten sie sich das Plakat vorgestellt? Eher schlicht oder wollen sie es recht schreiend?" Finn überlegte, die beiden Entwürfe die vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen sahen beide nicht schlecht aus. Aber irgendwie waren sie nicht perfekt. Es fehlte etwas. Auf einmal sprang er auf und wusste die Antwort. "Wir nehmen beide aber bitte es muss noch etwas hinzu. Bitte setzen sie unter den Titel den Zusatz " Ohio geprüft". Er klatschte in die Hände und klopfte den beiden ungläubig dreinschauenden Frauen auf die Schulter. "So ich brach jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee, ich schmeiss ne Runde. Finn verlies pfeiffend das Zimmer und fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. Seine Begleiterinnen staunten nicht schlecht als er schnurstracks direkt in ein "Starbucks" verschwand. Er kam 10 Mintuen später mit einem doppelten Latte Frappucino on Ice zurück. "Na meine Damen hätten sie auch etwas gewollt ? Ich hatte es ihnen angeboten." "Nein, schon ok aber wollen sie wirklich so die Aktion bewerben?" " Ja klar und bitte sagen sie der Druckerei und den Verteilern dass ich in einer Woche die Plakate, Flyer und Aufsteller an ihren Plätzen sehen will!" " In einer Woche?? Das ist aber ein strammer Zeitplan, ich weis nicht ob das umsetzbar ist!" " Ich denke schon, machen sie denen Druck ansonsten suchen wir uns eine andere Promotionagentur!" Finn verlies pfeiffend die beiden um in Richtung Metro zu verschwinden, er wollte heute noch was von New York sehen, dieser Stadt die ihm immer noch Schmerzen und Glücksgefühle verpasste! Lehrtheater der NYADA "Miss Berry, mehr Ausdruck bitte. Sie haben gerade die Geliebte ihres Mannes umgebracht und das will der Zuschauer spüren. Sie dürfen es nicht nur singen, sie müssen diese Clara sein. Also bitte nochmal von Anfang an!" Rachel hätte diesem Mr. Fonzo am liebsten seinen weisen Schal in den Hals gedrückt. Was wollte er denn von ihr? Seit mehr als einer Stunde versuchte sie schon Clara Duda zu spielen wie sie über der Leiche der Geliebten ihres Mannes kniet. Noch mit dem Messer in der Hand. Und immer wieder hatte er etwas an ihr auszusetzen. Zuerst war ihm der Ausdruck ihrer Augen nicht gut genug dann die Haltung ihres Körpers zum Schluss gar die Kopfhaltung bei dem finalen Schnitt an der Kehle ihres vermeindlichen Opfers. Emi, die bald schon lachend das Mordopfer spielte schaute sie von unten zwinkernd an. " Ok, ok, hört zu lasst uns zwei Stunden Pause machen. Vielleicht habt ihr danach mehr Glück mit eurem Schauspiel!" Rachel verlies schnelllstens die Bühne und verschwand in der Umkleide. Sie konnte diese Pause wirklich gebrauchen.Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie zuerst den Blumenstrauss der vor ihrem Spiegel stand. Erst beim zweiten Blich erkannte sie Brody der lässigthumb|318px|Google in einer Ecke lehnte und sie anstrahlte. Er kam auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuß. "Was, was machst du den hier, ich dachte du musst Tanzunterricht geben?" " Ich wollte einfach dich überraschen also hab ich gemeint ich habe einen wichtigen Termin." Er nahm Rachel in den Arm und drückte sie. Rachel konnte diese Umarmung gut gebrauchen, auch wenn sie so stark wirkte, ab und an brauchte sie einfach dieses Gefühl der Wertschätzung. Finn hatte sie auch immer in den Arm genommen wenn sie einen schlechten Tag hatte oder seine Hilfe brauchte."Wie währe es wenn du mit mir ne Kleinigkeit essen gehen würdest Rachel?" "Das, das währe toll Brody, ein wenig Abwechslung täte mir echt gut." Beide verliesen das Theater um etwas zu essen. Rachel war es die als Erste das Plakat bemerkte. " Ages of Rocks- Die neue Show auf USA Tour. Wir suchen Dich wenn du jung, talentiert und nicht Vollprofi bist! Komm zum Vorsingen am XXXXXX. Mit Sicherheit Ohio geprüft!" Rachel las den Text ganz genau und nochmals. Hmm das schien spannend zu sein. Hyatt Hotel NY Finn legte sich seine Bewertungsbogen zurecht. Er wollte das absolut richtig machen, denn von ihm wurde nur das Beste erwartet. Seine Mitarbeiter hatten ihm den Stapel mit den Bewerbungsbogen auf seinen Tisch gelegt. Genau in der Reihenfolge wie sie reinkammen konnte Finn sie vom Stapel nehmen und alles wissenswerte über die Bewerber lesen, inclusive einem Foto. Zuerst kam ein etwa 25 jähriger rein der für die Rolle des Jessy Jaxx vorsang. Er war gut , allerdings war er für Finns Geschmack zu glatt, zu brav. Die Rolle bedurfte einer anderen Interpretation. Danach stellten sich mehrere vor für die Rolle des Barbesitzers und des Bürgermeisters. Es war in der Zwischenzeit schon Mittag und Finn wollte gerne Pause machen weswegen er meinte es gehe in 1,5 Stunden weiter. Beim Hinausgehen war ihm so als hätte er eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Vorzimmer vernommen. Da musste ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich gespielt haben, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Vorzimmer / Hyatt Hotel Das konnte doch jetzt wirklich nicht sein. Jetzt saß sie seit geschlagenen 3 Stunden hier und jetzt hieß es sie müsse nochmal mindestens 2 Stunden warten weil sich die Jury ne Mittagspause gönne. Das gibts doch gar nicht! Rachel war wütend, wütend weil sie warten musste, wütend weil sie merkte dass hier viele waren die nicht untalentiert waren und wütend auf Brody weil er nicht mitgekommen war. Er hielte nicht so viel von solchen Vorsingen und ausserdem müsse er mit Cassandra noch die nächste Lektion vorbereiten. Genau jetzt hätte sie ihn gebraucht. Er müsse nur da sein und nichts sagen. Rachel tat das einzige was ihr in solchen Situationen half, sie sang Barbara Streisand. Das hatte sie schon immer beruhigt. Also schloss sie die Augen und begann "Don´t rain on my Parade" leise zu singen. Sie merkte wie sie ruhiger wurde und entspannte. Rachel Berry gibt so schnell nicht auf und heute schon zweimal nicht!. Und wenn sie später in diesen Raum da rein geht wird sie es allen beweisen. Aber einstweilen blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Sie beschloss auch eine kleine Pause zu machen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte sie auch gleich mal Brody anrufen und mit ihm sprechen. Sie wählte die Nummer und wartete auf das Freizeichen. Nach 5 x klingeln wurde abgenommen aber Rachel verschrak, das war nicht Brody der da sprach sondern ganz klar eine weibliche Stimme. Sie legte sofort wieder auf. "Da Giorgio / 51st Strasse Finn hatte ihn schon gesehen als sie das Restaurant betreten hatten. Er konnte ihn schon beim ersten Mal nicht ausstehen. Irgendwie hatte er ein Radar für ArschXXXXXXX wie Brody oder Jesse. Jetzt saß er mit dem Rücken zur Tür und konnte Finn nicht sehen als er mit zwei Kollegen eintrat. Erst als sie schräg links von ihm Platz nahmen bemerkte Brody ihn. Sein Blick sprach ebenso Bände wie der von Finn. Wenn sie gekonnt hätten währen sie hier und jetzt wie alte Gladiatoren in Rom aufeinander losgegangen. Aber Brody quälte sich zu einem falschen Lächeln und einem kurzen Winken mit der Hand dann aß er seinen Salat weiter. Die Frau gegenüber fragte ihn etwas irritiert. " Kennst du den Typ etwa?" " Naja kennen währe zuviel der Ehre. Ich hab den Looser mal vor gewisser Zeit getroffen. Der muss dich net jucken Susie!" Insgeheim wunderte sich Brody was Finn hier wieder in New York machte. Hatte er eigentlich nicht beim letzten Mal für klare Verhältnisse gesorgt?! Finn bestellte einen Salat mit gebratenen Putenstreifen und eine Diet Coke. Brody war in Begleitung einer auffallend hübschen Blondine hier. Und die beiden schienen sich gut zu kennen. "Interessant, sehr interessant.." Hyatt Hotel / Vorzimmer Jetzt war es soweit, gleich würde Rachel dran kommen. Eben kam der junge Typ mit dem Klemmbrett und der Zahnspange und meinte sie solle sich fertig machen. "Zieht euch warm an denn jetzt erlebt ihr Rachel Berry!" Sie stand auf und ging durch die Tür wie gezeigt. Drinnen war es recht dunkel, nur weiter hinten war ein LIchtschein zu sehen. Rachel folgte dem Schein und stand kurzer Zeit später auf einer kleiner Bühne, genauso eigentlich wie in Lima damals. "Guten Tag, bitte stellen sie sich kurz vor und sagen sie uns was sie singen möchten!" Rachel war ein wenig überrascht über die Stimme die aus dem Dunkeln vor ihr kam. " Mein Name ist Rachel Berry, ich komme aus Lima in Ohio, besuche hier die NYADA in New York und werde "Don´t rain on my Parade" aus Funny Girl singen." " Hmm, ok, fangen sie bitte an........" Finn schaute auf seinen Bewertungsbogen, Ausdruck: mangelhaft, Klang: ok aber für das was er suchen musste nicht gut genug. "Vielen Dank für ihr Kommen, wir melden uns bei ihnen." So langsam langweilte sich Finn, er hatte mehr Schund als Qualität gehört. NYADA / Am nächsten Tag "Wo warst du Brody? Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen aber da ist eine Frau an dein Handy gegangen! Wer war das denn ?" " Hey mach mal nicht so einen Wind. Das war eine Freundin meiner Schwester." "Aha, und das soll ich dir glauben? Brody, du hast mich schon einmal betrogen mit Cassandra wenn du dich daran erinnerst!?" " Verdammt, wie oft willst du mir das noch vorwerfen? Ja ich habe damals mit ihr geschlafen aber das war wirklich nur einmal und danach nie wieder. Ich habe mich doch dafür entschuldigt!" " Ja aber ich bin halt mistrauisch:" " Ok, ok Honey. Ich verspreche Dir nie wieder eine andere Frau ausser Dir darf an mein Handy gehen!" " Dann is ja gut." " Wie war eigentlich dein Vorsingen gestern?" " Oh schön das du fragst, ich denke ganz gut. Sie wollen sich auf jeden Fall noch einmal melden." "Hmm, ok. Komm lass uns in die Klasse gehen, wir müssen anfangen." " Wow, wie charmant du das Thema wechseln kannst ist ja traumhaft!" " Was denn Rachel?" " Nichts, vergiss es!" Bürogebäude / Lower Eastsde Manhattan "Also Mr. Hudson, das ist ihre Liste?" " Ja, also diese hier würde ich persönlich zu einem Recall einladen. Die auf der zweiten Seite sind für Wackel oder Ersatzkanidaten. Sie haben mich nich voll überzeugt aber zeigen definitv Talent und Ehrgeiz." " Gut gut, genauso haben wir uns dass vorgestellt. Leiten sie alles in die Wege, sie übernehmen auch die Recalls hier in NY. Wir vertrauen ihnen da voll." " Oh, dass ist......spitze. Danke!" " Danke Sie mir nicht zu früh, vergessen sie nicht, wir müssen in 8 Wochen eine Show auf der Bühne haben, also keine Müdigkeit vorschützen." Finn lächelte bis er alleine im Büro saß. Er hatte so gehofft diese Stadt so schnell es geht wieder verlassen zu dürfen. Und jetzt sollte er das komplette Projekt hier betreuen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Er und Rachel in ein und der selben Stadt! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm wieder schwer ums Herz und er erinnerte sich grauenhaft an diesen Tag damals in Lima als er Rachel alleine in diesen beschissenen Zug gesetzt hatte. Es war der grösste Fehler den er gemacht hatte. Er hatte sie alleine gelassen und sich zu allem Überfluss noch so feige gezeigt dass er sich 5 Monate gar nicht gemeldet hatte. Und als er dann endlich den Mut gehabt hatte ihr unter die Augen zu treten war im ersten Moment verletzt dass sie sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatte. Ein Leben ohne Finn! Studentenwohnheim / Rachels Wohnung "'''Und die haben nur gesagt sie melden sich wieder?" "Ja, danke Miss Berry wir melden uns bei ihnen. Ich weis nicht was ich davon halten soll Kurt? War ich gut oder nicht?" " Du warst bestimmt gut Rachel, ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen dass du schlecht gesungen haben sollst," " Danke, du weist gar nicht wie gut es tut mit dir zu thumb|left|206px|Googlereden." " Hey dafür sind doch Freunde da. Oder ?" " Ja schon, aber ich fühle mich im Moment so einsam Kurt, ich glaube ich bin die einsamste Person auf der ´Welt?!" " Nein Rachel, sowas will ich nicht hören. Du bist eine tolle Person und ausserdem sind ja Blaine, Brody und ich noch da oder?" "Naja, ich weis ja net!" " Rachel Berry , was soll das bedeuten ???" "Kurt, ich weis im Moment nicht was los ist aber irgendwie fühlt es sich komisch mit Brody an!" " Was ist passiert? Er hat doch nicht wieder was mit Cassandra oder ?" " Nein das glaube ich nich, er hat mir hoch und heilig versprochen das es er so etwas nie wieder tut ansonsten währe ich sofort weg, das weis er auch!" " Was ist es dann ?" " Wenn ich bei ihm bin fühl ich mich zwar geborgen und aufgehoben aber nicht richtig glücklich. Es fehlt etwas." " Rachel was ist das für ein Ring an deinem Finger, doch nicht etwa.....?" " Doch Kurt, ich habe ihn letzte Woche in der Schatule wieder gefunden, Finn wollte ihn damals nicht zurück. Irgendwie war das Gefühl beruhigend und wohltuend ihn wieder am Finger zu haben." " Oh Rachel..." '''NYADA / Büro von Cassandra Brody ging die paar Schritte zum Büro sehr schnell,. was sie nur wieder von ihm wollte? Bevor er den Knopf drehte atmete er noch einmal tief durch. "Guten Tag Brody, komm rein und nehm Platz." Er setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl in dem kleinen Raum.Cassandra stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und schaute Brody an."Also Cassandra, du hast gerufen und hier bin ich. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?" " Weist du Brody ich habe nachgedacht. Du willst doch eine Karriere als Sänger und Tänzer machen oder ?" " Das war der Plan als ich hierher gegangen bin, ja." "Gut, also ich einen "guten" Bekannten der ist Manager bei einem Regionalsender hier und die suchen für eine neue Show noch Leute." " Was für Leute und was für eine Show denn ?" " Was weis ich nicht aber er meinte es ginge um Musik. Also wenn du willst kann ich dich mal bekannt machen.?!" " Cassandra, du und ich wissen das du kein Engel der Barmherzigkeit bist. Also was steckt dahinter?" Sie starrte ihn einige Sekunden über ihren Schreibtisch hin an, dann fing sie an. " Touche, erwischt. Ich möchte wirklich etwas von dir Brody!" " Aha, jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher Cassandra, raus damit bitte." " Ich möchte dass du mit thumb|240px|Googlemir ausgehst !" Jetzt war es Brody der etwas sprachlos sie anstarrte. " Du....du willst was? Cassandra, ich bin mit Rachel zusammen, dass was damals im Tanzraum zwischen uns passiert ist war....." " .......War schön Brody und du musst dir doch eingestehen dass es Dir auch Spass gemacht hat." " Ahh, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ja, es hat Spass gemacht mit dir zu schlafen und ja ich denke immer wieder daran aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache dass ich mit Rachel zusammen bin und sie nicht noch einmal verlieren will. Also schmink dir das mit dem Date ab und herzlichen Dank für deinen Kontakt aber ich lehne ab!" Brody stand auf und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als Cassandra noch einmal ansetzte. " Aha, bist du dir sicher dass du das wirklich machen willst? Wenn du jetzt dieses Büro verlässt wirst du morgen nicht mehr hier an der NYADA sein!" Brody blieb mitten in der Bewegun stehen, langsam drehte er sich um, um in Cassandras lächelndes Gesicht zu blicken." Was hast du gesagt???" Musikstudios XXXXXXX / New Jersey "Guten Morgen an Alle, ich hoffe sie haben alle gut hierher gefunden und sind motiviert?! Wir haben heute viel vor und der Tag wir hart werden für jeden von uns!" Finn stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Gruppe. " Wie sie vielleicht wissen ist in nicht mal 8 Wochen Premiere und heute wird sich entscheiden wer von ihnen die Chance bekommt daran teilzunehmen. Also ich würde sagen wir fangen gleich an. Jeder von ihnen hat beim Hereinkommen eine Aufgabenstellung bekommen. Fangen sie bitte in den ihnen zugewiesenen Gruppenräumen damit an. Ich und meine Kollegen werden sie dann einzeln bewerten." Er wartete bis alle Anwesenden nickten und ihm damit signalisierten ihn verstanden zu haben. Er klatschte in die Hände und drehte sich um. Als er in seinem Büro angekommen war sah er einen Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch. "Bitte folgende Nummer anrufen Mr. Hudson". Er blickte auf die Nummer, sie sagte ihm nichts. Er überlegte kurz um dann doch zum Hörer zu greifen. Es klingelte und keine 3 Sekunden später wurde abgenommen. "Hallo hier Hummel:" " Hey Kurt, das ist ja mal eine Überraschung. Hast du eine neue Handynummer ?" " Ah hallo Finn, schön das sich mein Lieblings Stiefbruder so schnell bei mir meldet. Wie geht es Dir. Carol, ich und Dad haben seit der Sache damals in Quantico nichts mehr von dir gehört?!" " Mir geht es gut, ich hab seit 4 Wochen einen neuen Job, bei Gemballa Records." " Das weis ich jetzt auch, hat ein wenig gedauert muss ich zugeben. Und gefällt es dir?" " Ehrlich Kurt? Ich mag den Job, ist ok und die Bezahlung ist gut." " Das freut mich, du weswegen ich anrufe ist hast du mal wieder was von Rachel gehört?" " Hmm du meinst seit der Geschichte damals in der Bar in NY? Nein, ausser dass wir noch 2-3 mal telefoniert hatten aber in letzter Zeit nicht mehr, warum? " " Sie trägt wieder ihren Verlobungsring!" Finn war sprachlos.............sie trug wieder seinen Ring! Studentenwohnheim / Rachel Berrys Wohnung Brody machte ein Gesicht wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. Rachel fiel es sofort auf. Normalerweise war Brody eine Frohnatur bei Rachel. Er machte Scherze und flirtete wo es auch ging. Heute war davon nichts zu spüren. Er saß neben ihr auf der Couch und starrte einfach geraudeaus auf den TV Bildschirm wo gerade die Nummer " Singing in the Rain" begann. "Alles ok Brody?" "Hmm, ja denke schon." Rachel blickte ihn schräg von der Seite her an. "Sag mal hättest du Lust am Freitag mit mir ins Theater zu gehen. Hab zwei Karten noch bekommen." Brody wurde auf einmal heiß und kalt. Am Freitag war auch das Date mit Cassandra, sie wollte mit ihm auch ins Theater. "FuXX" Brody hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie er gebrüllt hatte. " Hey was ist denn mit dir los, so kenne ich dich aber gar nicht?!" Er war über seinen Gefühlsausbruch selber erschrocken. "T..tut mir leid Rachel, ich bin einfach mies drauf, weis auch nicht warum." Er beugte sich nach vorne um Rachel zu küssen, er schloss seine Augen,denn er hatte Angst das sie etwas in seinem Blick finden konnte."Schon gut Schatz, jeder von uns hat mal einen schlechten Tag. Was hälst du davon wenn wir uns ein wenig ablenken gehen. In der 47sten soll ein neuer Club aufgemacht haben." Brody überlegte nicht lange sondern stand auf und meinte nur " ja klar, los gehts". Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür und Rachel musste nur noch ihre Handschuhe anziehen. Brody hielt sie ihr hin als er auf ihre Hände sah. " Was ist das den für ein Ring Rachel?" Hotelzimmer Finn Hudson Finn war fertig. Er hatte heute mehr als 30 Musiker sich angehört und 22 von ihnen nach Hause geschickt. Er wollte einfach nur entspannen. Also schaltete er den Fernseher ein um zu sehen ob ein Football oder Basketballspiel kam. Er zappte durch die Kanäle aber nirgends sah er etwas was ihn interessierte. Also beschloss thumb|left|Googleer wenn er eh nix im TV schauen konnte noch ein wenig auszugehen, warum er morgen früh müde sein würde war ja egal. Unten am Empfang fragte er freundlich nach einem Tipp wo man um diese Zeit noch gemütlich abhängen könne. Der Portier empfahl ihm einen kleinen neuen Club der nicht weit entfernt aufgemacht hatte. Er nahm sich ein Taxi und stieg keine 10 Min später aus um vor dem kleinen Club zu stehen. Der Türsteher schien ihn zu taxieren meinte aber nach einem kurzem Moment. "Ok". Nun stand Finn in dem Club, er war recht ansprechend eingerichtet. Es gab eine Bar, eine kleine Tanzfläche und einen recht grossen Loungebereich mit Sofas und Tischen. Er wählte einen Platz der direkt auf die Tanzfläche zeigte. Die Bedienung kam und er bestellte einen Cocktail. Wenn schon richtig dachte sich Finn. Er zog an dem Getränk und schmeckte sofort den Alkohol, wohl Vodka, heraus. Jetzt erst sah er dass es hinter dem Lounge Bereich noch einen seperaten kleinen Raum gab indem kleine Tische standen und eine Bühne stand. Naja es war nicht wirklich eine Bühne, eher eine kleine Erhöhung mit Mikrofonständer. Hier konnte man allem anschein, wenn man wollte ans Mikro gehen und einfach singen. Finn ging wieder raus um sich auf seinen alten Platz zu setzen. In diesem Moment blieb er stehen, er hatte etwas gehört was er nicht hier erwartet hatte, besser gesagt nicht diese Stimme hier....... Lounge Club " Drifter" Rachel stand mit offenen Mund da. Sie blickte Finn genau in die Augen und konnte es nicht glauben dass er eben just in diesem Moment vor ihr stand. " W..was machst du den hier?" Finn war genauso sprachlos wie er aussah. Er hatte sich genau in dem Moment umgedreht als Rachel angefangen hatte vorne auf der Bühne "Jar of Hearts" zu singen. Der Klang ihrer Stimme hätte er unter hunterttausenden herausgehört. Aber sie hier wirklich zu treffen währe ihm nie eingefalllen. " Das ist eine gute Frage Rachel, ich könnte ähnlich auch dich frragen." " Ich war aber zuerst, also was machst du hier?" " Ich wollte einfach mal auspannen und da hat man mir diesen Club empfohlen." " Das meine ich nicht, was machst du hier in New York? Nach fast einem Jahr!!!!!!???" Finn schnauffte kurz und kräftig durch, am liebsten hätter er Rachel genau hier entgegen gebrüllt das sie das nichts anginge da er ja wohl selber bestimmen könne wo er hingehe. Aber stattdessen zeigte er auf einen freien Tisch und meinte nur. "Lass uns doch setzen, da redet es sich leichter." Sie bestelltnen beide alkohlfreie Getränke und saßen nun an einem der kleinen, runden Tische. "Also du wolltest wissen was ich hier in New York mache. Ich habe eine Stelle als thumb|228px|GoogleTalentscout bei einer Promotion Agentur bekommen und jetzt soll ich hier in New York Musiker für ein Projekt casten." Rachel´s Augen wurden groß, dass was ihr Finn gerade gesagt hatte konnte sie gar nicht glauben." Du castest Musiker?" " Ja, ist daran etwas auszusetzen?" " Ähhhh, nein bestimmt nicht aber ich hatte immer gedacht du übernimmst Burts Werkstatt oder machst Trainer der Footballer oder so sowas in der Art." " Naja dann habe ich ja mal wieder nicht deinen Erwartungen entsprochen oder Rachel?!" " Hey, lass uns bitte nicht streiten Finn ok, ich bin echt froh das ich dich hier getroffen habe." Finn´s Blick wurde glasig dann legte er die Hand auf Rachels Arm. " Ja du hast Recht, es tut mir leid. Wie geht es dir überhaupt, was macht die NYADA? Kurt erzählt nicht so wirklich viel wenn er mit mir telefoniert." Rachel schien überrascht zu sein. " Du, du telefonierst mit Kurt, davon hat er mir ja gar nichts erzählt." " Ja, wir telefonieren unregelmässig, er ist ja quasi mein Stiefbruder ist und seit Burts Krebserkrankung ist er sehr darauf bedacht den Kontakt zur Familie nicht abreisen zu lassen." Rachel wurde nachdenklich, Burt, Kurt und Finn waren mal so etwas wie ihre zweite Familie gewesen. Ok mit Kurt wohnte sie jetzt zusammen aber es fehlte dieses "familiere". Auf einmal durchfuhr es Finn und er legte sein schräges Grinsen auf. " Was hälst du davon etwas tanzen zu gehen? Nur um die alten Zeiten willen?!" " Du....du frägst mich ob wir tanzen können Finn Hudson? Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Ex - Verlobten gemacht?" Beide verielen in eine Lachatacke um dann gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche zu verschwinden. Dort bemerkte Finn auf einmal beim Blick auf Rachels Hand etwas. Etwas aus Weisgold und Silber....... Apollo Theater / New York City Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash